Lessons with Maribelle
by Harvesting Season
Summary: One shot, in which Maribelle teaches the young royal children a lesson on the political landscape of Ylisse.


Maribelle gave a slight smile as she looked at her young exalted line sitting before her. Little Lucina was growing up quickly, having reached the age of ten. She sat between her younger cousin Owain and little sister Cynthia, both recently having turned eight years of age. Maribelle had taken to insuring the three had the best possible education she could offer, habitually bringing in the other former members of the Shepherds organization to aid her in the lessons of the three members of royalty. Alas, today she had not been lucky enough to catch any of her busy comrades to rope into helping her educate the three on essential matters they were expected to know. She took one more glance at the three children before tapping the board behind her with a pointing stick.

"Today we will be focusing on the power dynamic within Ylisse and its court. Now, can any of you tell me who the most powerful figures within Ylisse are?" as Maribelle finished speaking Cynthia quickly raised her hand.

"Mom has the most power. She can fly and throw fireballs!" Cynthia immediately blurted out her answer with childish glee.

Owain frowned at the comment, "No way, my dad's blade is so sharp that it can cut through anything. The weak tremble under the force of the mighty Killing Edge!" Owain moved is hands into a position reminiscent of a Myrmidon poised to strike.

Maribelle struck the board with her stick as she slightly glared at Owain, "What did I say about speaking out of turn Owain?"

He raised his hand as he happily answered, "Speaking without your permission is barbaric. Last time I did you told me I would end up with a pot on my head Aunty, but I don't feel anything heavy up there," Owain began to pat the top of his head.

Maribelle felt a slight headache coming on as she ignored the second part of Owain's response, "Regardless, both of you are incorrect in your answers. Queen Sumia is an influential figure within Ylisse due to her prowess at combat and being married to the Exalt. Lon'qu can be quite brutish, but he is among one of the finest warriors in the land, while being tied into the royal family. This does not mean Sumia and Lon'qu are among the most powerful of the Ylissean courts however," Maribelle was satisfied by the two confused expressions of Owain and Cynthia before she pointed at the raised hand of Lucina.

"I think I understand," Lucina tilted her head as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "Mother can talk to people father has a difficult time speaking with, but she does not do as much as others for Ylisse."

Maribelle smiled as she nodded her head, "Correct, Queen Sumia handles domestic issues Exalt Chrom does not have time to deal with or can not handle in a more delicate manner. Exalt Chrom is much more involved in foreign disputes in comparison, ensuring that both foreign and domestic issues are resolved between the two. Now, who do you think the powerful figures within Ylisse are Lucina?"

Lucina thought carefully as she mentally reviewed the history lessons Maribelle had taught her over the last few years, "Uncle Robin, Aunty Lissa, and High Priest Libra."

Maribelle clapped her hands together in joy as she quickly began to draw an image on the board. She drew the symbol of Ylisse before quickly drawing three lines branching from the symbol. Under one line she wrote Robin, the second line Lissa, and the last line Libra. She looked at the three children, "Can you tell me why those three are the most powerful figures within Ylisse?"

Owain was the first to raise his hand, "My mom can help people and spends a lot of time making people happy with parties."

"Good observations Owain, dear Lissa has made many friends over the years with her ability to heal. The military of Ylisse holds her in high regard, those events she often hosts at her manor are just as important. Lissa has taken it upon herself to keep the nobility of the kingdom under her command. She is currently one of the keys to Ylisse's rulership as the support of the nobility is paramount to the taxation of the kingdom," Maribelle rested the pointing stick in both of her hands as she looked towards the raised hand of Cynthia.

"I know why Uncle Robin is strong! He reads lots of books and spends all day in his office playing with that giant map on the table. One time he let me play the war game with him. I got to use the cool orange soldiers, but Uncle Robin was just unfair," she finished with a pout.

"Correct Cynthia, I would not have quite put it that way, however General Robin is the foremost master of war time leadership. He is among the brightest minds in Ylisse, showing mastery over tactics, combat, and magic. General Robin has the complete loyalty and adoration of the commoners among the Ylissean garrisons. They respect him for leading them through impossible odds and for climbing to his position from his baseborn roots. Thus his position as a central key within Ylisse is obvious, as the military and military based logistics falls into his capable hands," Maribelle circled his name on the board for extra emphasis.

Lucina raised her hand as her expression morphed into confusion, "How does Uncle Robin find time to help us with our lessons if he has so much to do all day?"

Maribelle hummed slightly at the question before responding, "General Robin may be the ultimate authority the military has to report to, however that does not mean every order must come directly from him. General Robin only has to actively command the division leaders within the Ylissean military. I am sure you already know of Lady Cordelia in charge of the Pegasus Knights. General Robin is in charge of communicating between those divisions and ensuring they receive the resources they need."

Lucina nodded in understanding,"Uncle Robin is strong because he leads the soldiers. Aunty Lissa is strong because she leads the nobility. High Priest Libra must be strong because of faith."

"Once again correct, High Priest Libra is the leader of worship within Ylisse. Worship of the Divine Dragon is a central foundation of the kingdom of Ylisse, in fact wars were fought in the kingdom's distant past over faith. A prime example is the Exalt who ruled before Exalt Emmeryn. I will go into more detail on that darker period of history in a few years time or once I find that you three are prepared. High Priest Libra is not only in charge of worship, but also wields influence over the various Paladin Orders within Ylisse. The High Priest's influence extends to both nobility and commoners alike making him another important figure for keeping the Exalt on the throne of Ylisse."

Maribelle placed the pointing stick down carefully on her table, "Now, I hope you three have a better grasp on the power dynamics within Ylisse. As members of the royal family, you must always think carefully about who wields the most influence within the kingdom. That concludes my lesson for today, General Robin should arrive shortly to bring you three down to the dueling yards. Why you three insist on learning combat so early, I will never know."

The three broke into wide smiles at the news as Maribelle used the opportunity to take her leave.


End file.
